Clash in the night
by Kitty'scat
Summary: POV de Renji, tiré de l'épisode 17. Tant de questions sans réponses... Mais en voulait il vraiment une?


_Hellowe tout le monde !_

_Voici un ptit OS_ (puisqu'il semblerait que je ne sois bonne qu'à ça XD)_ sur ce magnifique manga qu'est Bleach, mon premier pour cette série bien que je la regarde depuis longtemps _(et que j'ai les deux premiers tomes à la maison ainsi que le calendrier 2007 en provenance directe du Japon X3). _Au départ je voulais en faire un sur Histugaya Shiro-chan _(♥.♥) _ou alors Kisuke X Yoruichi _(sont trop mimis enseeeeeemble ! Anhyaaaa ! ) _mais, alors que je regardais pour la cinquième fois la série,_ (que ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas vue) _cette scène est passée devant mes yeux et je l'ai trouvée touchante… _(même si la première fois que je l'ai regardée je ne comprenais pas pk Renji était si violent) _si touchante que j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic_.

_Ceci est donc un extrait de l'anime, épisode 17. Pour les dialogues, j'ai eu la fansub de Lunar Anime _(Avec une correction notable dans le dialogue Renji/Byakuya étant donné que cette partie là est vraiment très mal rendue XD )

_Merci à tou(te)s ceux/celles qui passeront par là, même s'il ne laissent pas de reviews._

(LAISSEZ M'EN AU MOINS UUUUUNEUH BOUHOUHOUH !!! C'est très malheureux un auteur qui n'as aucune review vous savez ? C'est vraiment triste et après ça boude dans son coin…)

_**DISCLAMER**_ : _Les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Kubo Tite et je n'ai pas d'idée originale pour l'instant pour faire un disclamer rigolo._

_Biz_

_Scat_

_PS : Bonne Lecture_

_PPS : Très généreusement bêta-lecté (XD) par ma mie. _

_**Clash in the night**_

Il regarda l'homme devant lui. Kuchiki Byakuya se tenait debout, de dos, la tête légèrement décalée, son visage dénué de toute émotion. Le capitaine de la sixième division possédait une aura de noblesse qui illuminait la nuit. Tout dans son attitude montrait bien le mépris qu'il portait à chaque élément de ce monde mortel.

« _Un problème, Renji ? _

L'interpellé baissa la tête, plus par dépit que par réelle crainte de son capitaine.

-_Non. Mais vous n'aviez pas à intervenir pour ce faible, capitaine._ »

Á la seule idée que son supérieur avait dû se mêler de la bagarre pour en finir rapidement, il serra les dents. La colère, voilà ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. De n'avoir pas été ni assez fort ni assez rapide pour porter un coup fatal à ce vulgaire humain à l'inépuisable reiatsu (1).

C'est pour cela qu'il ajouta, par bravade :

« _J'aurais pu m'en charger._

Son supérieur baissa la tête et eut un sourire. Un de ces sourires sans chaleur dont il avait le secret.

-_Ne dis pas ça. Si je ne faisais que regarder les autres sans jamais rien faire, même moi, je finirais par me rouiller._ »(2)

Renji le regarda d'un air sombre. Lui savait bien que cet homme était bien en dessous de la vérité. Si rapide que ses yeux, pourtant habitués à la vitesse des mouvements de son capitaine, n'avaient pas vu la première attaque. Peut-être même plus rapide que la pensée. Et il avait décidé qu'un jour il serait fort, bien plus fort que ce type debout devant lui. Il se l'était promis au moment où l'homme était passé à côté de lui pour la première fois, emmenant loin de lui l'être auquel il tenait le plus au monde. Rukia.

Une voix retentit alors dans le grand silence de la rue déserte.

« _ICHIGO !_ »

La jeune shinigami, restée jusqu'alors en retrait, accourrait vers eux, ne prenant visiblement pas garde où elle mettait les pieds. Trop pressée de se retrouver près du cadavre de l'enfant.

Le sang de Renji ne fit qu'un tour. Se relevant aussi vite que ses blessures le lui permettaient, il alla au devant d'elle en hurlant :

« _Laisse-le !!!_

Il se jeta sur elle, l'empoigna à la gorge, et, la soulevant de terre, la précipita contre un panneau qui trembla sous le choc.

-_Lâche-moi, Renji !!!_ »

Ce n'était pas un souhait, c'était un ordre. Crié avec autant de force et de dédain qu'il n'aurait pu supporter s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il y avait dans cet impératif les mêmes formes que les injonctions que l'on lance aux chiens pour les faire obéir. Avec en plus l'arrogance caractéristique des gens qui pensent posséder la connaissance. Une morgue typique des membres de la noble famille des Kuchiki.

« _Ichigo a…_

-_Qu'est ce que tu racontes ??!! Regarde bien !!!_ »

Il était aveuglé par la rage. La rage engendrée par l'obstination de cette idiote qui allait sacrifier plus que sa vie pour se retrouver près du corps gisant aux pieds de son supérieur.

Il aurait voulu crier plus fort, lui faire encore plus mal pour qu'elle comprenne. Qu'elle comprenne que tout espoir était vain. Qu'elle risquait bien plus qu'une simple brimade en s'approchant de lui. Qu'elle était une criminelle, coupable d'une faute grave, et qu'il… Non. C'était faux. Absolument ridicule, impensable et absurde. Et irrespectueux. Il l'appréciait. Oui, il l'appréciait seulement. Mais bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

C'était pour cela qu'il essayait de la protéger. Et il serrerait encore plus s'il le fallait. Pour la protéger. C'était pour la défendre de son obstination stupide qu'il lui révéla, lui cracha en pleine figure que son espérance n'avait plus aucun sens.

« _Ce gosse est mort !! _»

Il le lui aurait répété autant de fois qu'il le fallait si cela l'amenait à comprendre qu'elle était perdue si elle rejoignait le garçon.

Le choc qui se lut dans les yeux de Rukia lui fit savoir qu'il avait fait mouche. La main de la jeune fille qui essayait de lui faire lâcher prise depuis tout à l'heure perdit de sa vigueur. Elle cessa enfin de lui enfoncer ses ongles dans le dos de la main. Tourna lentement la tête pour constater la sinistre réalité. Comme pour appuyer ses dires, la flaque rouge sous le corps inerte de l'humain devint plus large.Il baignait dans son sang.

Renji tourna la tête vers Rukia qui ne semblait plus l'écouter que d'une oreille.

« _Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu prendrais vingt ans de prison en plus, rien qu'en le touchant !!! Pourquoi aggraver tes crimes pour un mort ? _»

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Une voix dans son esprit, aveuglé par le courroux, lui avait murmuré : Pourquoi aggraver tes crimes pour LUI ? Il n'était pas certain qu'elle aurait fait la même chose s'il avait été à la place du rouquin. Ce gamin n'avait passé tout au plus que trois mois avec elle, pourquoi donc se sacrifiait-elle ainsi pour ce quasi inconnu ? Pour la beauté du geste ? Non, cela ne ressemblait absolument pas à Rukia. Pourquoi alors ??? La Rukia qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais agit de cette manière.

Elle baissa la tête, comme si un poids s'était soudain abattu sur elle. Les yeux brillants, elle souffla :

« _C'est de ma faute si Ichigo est…_

Elle releva brusquement le visage pour planter ses yeux dans les siens et, agrippant des deux mains la sienne qui la retenait toujours, elle hurla à pleins poumons.

-_C'EST DE MA FAUTE S'IL EST MORT !!! Si je veux aller auprès de lui, où est le problème ??? _»

La petite mendiante de la rue Lukon était bien loin à présent. Il avait devant lui la femme la plus tenace qu'il ait jamais connu. Si ça n'avait été que cela, il aurait pu dire qu'elle n'avait pas changé : Rukia avait pour trait de caractère principal l'entêtement.

Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il y avait dans sa voix et dans ses yeux quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui lui faisait mal : du désespoir. Pourquoi ? Que valait ce mortel… pour elle ? Une autre question, encore plus terrible, lui traversa l'esprit comme un éclair dans la nuit. Et lui ? Que valait-il pour elle ? Que valait Renji pour Rukia ?

Il desserra son étreinte. Il n'était pas sûr de la réponse. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir l'entendre.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_(1) Reiatsu : Traduisez par « énergie spirituelle »… _

_(2) Je ne fais que reproduire les paroles du manga à ce moment-là... Même si ça ne colle absoooolument pas à Byakuyaaaaa snif._

_J'ai arrêté la scène ici, bien qu'il y ait encore une minute de plus avant que l'épisode ne passe à la scène suivante… Au départ je n'avais aucune idée du moment auquel je couperais mais peu à peu j'ai fini par me décider. Et finalement j'ai trouvé ça bien plus intéressant de couper à cet instant là et pas un autre plus tard… _

_Par contre j'ai galéré pour le titre encore plusse que comme d'hab… Vraiment j'ai cherché pour l'avoir même si je suis pas super satisfaite…_

_J'espère que cela vous a plu !_


End file.
